I LOVE POPO
by Homicidalstrawberryjam
Summary: A STORY ABOUT THE EVERLASTING BONDS OF FRIENDSHIP. INCLUDES HARDCORE INCEST. NICE.


I'm always watching you. And I notice everything. Your kindness, selflessness, and saint-like ways entice me. I sometimes wonder, why did you choose me-a lowly, common deity to be your companion?

It doesn't matter. As long I am close to you Kami, everything will be fine.

* * *

" !" You, my frail, emerald skinned master roughly called out to me. It was obvious that you do not have much longer, your weak voice and body proves that. However, beside these two points, it was impossible to tell that you were in bad health. That is another virtue I admire about you.

"Ah yes Kami! Are you in need of more water?" I start to pour more in your already empty cup.

"No." You cut my pouring halfway.

"Please, , I will be meeting with Piccolo today so please escort him to the dining hall when he arrives." Your tone is frighteningly anxious and brief. Why? What is happening? Will you leave me? No, that could never happen. I won't allow it to happen.

Of course, I don't voice my worries out loud to you, for I must play the role of the perfect, loyal companion.

"Yes Kami, of course." I turn quickly so as to hide the emotion on my normally expressionless dark face.

* * *

I see from the distance a tiny green flash rapidly approaching. Ah, so he comes early when it benefits him. Secretly, I hate that being. His arrogance is overbearing and insufferable. Not to mention completely unjustified. The only reason I put on a façade of calm is for Kami, someone who truly cares for him.

He lands with his arms crossed and legs apart, which I inwardly scoff at.

"So where is he? I don't have all day!"

"Kami would like for you to meet him in the dining hall, Piccolo." My face has a fake smile stuck on it.

"Well, I'll be leaving then. It's not like I have all the time in the world to have a casual meal!"

How dare he? Kami has offered him his utmost respect and he has blatantly rejected it. Well, there is no way I can waltz in to Kami and tell him that his guest of honor has decided to leave.

"Just wait one moment, please! I will arrange for Kami to come out."

"Fine."

* * *

"Kami, maybe you should schedule this for a later time!" You were forcing yourself way too hard. Limping, you practically cough out your response.

"No! There is no more time. I must do this now!" You start to walk faster towards the undeserving namek.

Jealousy. My heart was filled with it. Here I was-pushed aside like a misbehaving pet while you fawn over that conceited boy.

I stay in that place for a while until I snap out of it. I rush over to you suddenly overwhelmed by an epiphany. It does not matter what I want as long as you are content.

"Ah! So you've finally realized what's been in front of you for a long time old man! "

My inner monologue is interrupted by that low cocky voice.

What does he mean? What have you revealed to him that I do not know yet? As I am thinking, you suddenly look at me with those kind, sweet eyes.

"You have served me well over these years, I profoundly thank you."

You say this as if we don't have so many more years to go! Oh Kami, what are you saying? We will last forever together, a continuous cycle me serving you, and in return you will always stay by my side.

"What do you mean Kami?"

"Well, Piccolo and I must combine our bodies and power." You must have noticed the obvious shock on my face because you continue with your explanation.

" ! Please do not worry everything will be fine! This is all, for the greater good!"

I still sit there unmoving. Seemingly unconscious. I am so traumatized that I do not hear your final farewell or comforting words. Nor do I witness the unbelievable fusion of the two great namekians creating one incredible being capable of so much good.

Eventually after the new person has left I realize that my purpose for living, my god, has left me for good.

I did the one thing that comes naturally to me in this situation.

Cry.

W.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.

A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.

A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.A.

...CONTINUING ON INDEFINITY.


End file.
